Is It Hot In Here?
by forensicsfan
Summary: NS - A simple question is misunderstood and a very interesting conversation ensues.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them, but as always, I'd love to buy George and Jorja a cup of coffee, I'll even throw in the croissants.

**Author's Note:** Ok, so you'll either get what this is about or you won't, and I'm not going to help you either way. But even if you don't get it, I hope you'll think it's funny.

* * *

Sara's eyebrow's arched upwards in surprise and she felt her cheeks turning pink. "Don't you think that's a pretty personal question?" She still couldn't believe what Nick had just asked her. 

He looked slightly befuddled and then as it occurred to him that she had taken it quite a bit differently than he had intended it, he had to purse his lips together to keep from laughing. As long as she thought he meant something else, he was going to have a little fun with the situation. "You should really try it, you'd like it."

Her eyes widened further and she sucked in a snort. "Nick." It wasn't that she wasn't willing to try it, it was just that it wasn't really something that you did alone and at the moment the only person she'd even be remotely willing to try it with was standing in front of her causing her cheeks to burn. And there was no way in hell she was going to mention that little fact to him.

He let out a soft chuckle. "What?" He could swear that he could distinguish about fourteen different shades of red in her face at that moment and he decided to push her a little further to see just how much mileage he could get out of an otherwise innocent question. "You would like it."

Sara crossed her arms over her chest in a stance meant to protest this entire conversation, but no one had forced her to go with Nick to a club to hang out with some of his friends. He had been on her for a while to get out more, and in the back of her mind she thought that if she couldn't have Nick, maybe one of his friends would be nice. "So I guess this means that you have?" She reasoned that if she turned the tables on him perhaps he'd change the subject.

"Actually, yes. I rather enjoyed it." He had to really work to restrain his smile as he watched Sara swallow hard. "I've had it several times."

Sara felt her throat constrict. "Oh?" She wasn't sure she really wanted to hear about this.

"The first time was quite memorable. It wasn't at all like I expected." Nick could feel the corners of his mouth twitch upwards as he fought to keep from busting out laughing.

Sara fiddled with the stir stick in her drink and scanned the crowd to see if she recognized anyone, but as luck would have it, she was stuck with Nick. Not that she minded being with him, it was just the conversation that she was finding uncomfortable.

"And then this other time, I think it was the first time I went to Hawaii, lots of people there, it was even better than the first time." He was completely baiting her now.

Her eyes widened and she coughed on her drink. "In public, huh?" She really underestimated Nick. She knew that he was a bit more outgoing than she was, but she hadn't really expected him to be that outgoing.

He nodded vigorously. "Oh, yeah. Hawaii was nice. Warm nights, white sand beaches, and lots of surf. Have you ever been to Hawaii?" He covered his mischievous smile by taking a sip of his drink.

"Uh, yeah." Sara swallowed hard again. The room seemed to be exceptionally warm and she took another quick drink. "I went when I got out of college to visit a roommate."

"Did you spend much time at the beach?" He arched a brow expectantly.

"Not so much." Sara furrowed her brow in an attempt to keep the color from rushing back into her cheeks. "We did a lot of hiking though. She lived on Kauai."

"You'd like the beaches on Molokai." He grinned at her. He wasn't sure how much longer he could string her along like this.

"I'll have to go back someday." Sara was thinking that right this instant sounded pretty good. She still hadn't answered Nick's initial question and she got the feeling that he wasn't going to drop the subject until she did.

Nick saw an opening and went for it. "Maybe we could go together and then you could try it." He knew that he was going to be lucky if she didn't knock him upside the head or drop him to the floor with a body slam, but he was prepared to take the pain. He was finding the whole conversation entirely amusing, especially because she had assumed that she knew what he was talking about.

If Sara's eyes had gotten any wider, they would have popped out of her head as she looked at Nick in disbelief. Her mouth was hanging agape and she was speechless.

Nick feigned innocence. "What's wrong, Sara?"

She looked at him intently wondering if she had heard him correctly and then finally found her voice. "Did you just suggest what I thought you did?"

He furrowed his brow and looked at her quizzically. "What did you think I said?" He was going to pay for this and he reasoned that he might as well make it worth his time.

Sara's throat constricted for a moment. "You." She stopped in disbelief. "I." She really didn't want to say out loud what she thought he'd suggested.

Nick was about to say something, but before he had the chance, Sara's lips were on his and she was kissing him for all she was worth; Nick didn't hesitate, he eagerly responded. When they finally pulled apart breathing heavily, Nick let out a chuckle at her confused expression. "I was talking about the drink, but this works too."

Sara looked horrified and began to step away as she realized what he had really been talking about, but before she could get more than a step away, Nick's fingers slid into her hair and he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him as eagerly as she had the first time and as she pulled away, she felt some of her embarrassment return.

He looked at her with a grin. "I'm sorry I let you keep thinking I meant something else, but you're so damn cute when you're embarrassed."

She cleared her throat and felt her cheeks tinge pink again. "You do realize that you're going to pay for this don't you?"

He arched his brows suggestively. "Oh, and I'm looking forward to it."

She stepped forward and whispered in his ear. "Who knows, you might get lucky and get the real thing someday."

He whispered back with a smile. "As long as it's with you."

_**The End**_


End file.
